overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 52
This is the fifty-second chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Momon faces against Jaldabaoth in the streets of Re-Estize. Both complement each other's dueling, as Evileye watches. The demon begins to get serious, first by charging at the warrior. Momon launches a flaming spear at his opponent. In response Jaldabaoth activates of the Devil - Hellfire Mantle, engulfing himself in flames allowing the inferno to absorb the attack. Another attack from Momon is soon followed, by the blade of his sword which the demon blocks with his bare hand. Evileye is amazed at the incredible battle. Momon's weapon begins to melt, which surprises the adventurer, noting that this ability has been strengthened. He correctly surmises it to be Hellfire as the demon activates it. Letting go of his sword, Jaldabaoth tells him being protected with fire immunity will not save him. Releasing his ruined weapon, Momon unsheathes another weapon: Frost Pain Modified and uses Burst against Jaldabaoth. The demon is momentarily stunned by the attack, surprised at the use of another elemental weapon. Momon merely states his lack of magic is made up through the use of such elemental weapons. As for his weapons, he additionally mentions it to be a copy of an original, which he is pleased with the results. While watching Evileye cannot help but admire the calm demeanor of Momon. Then she remembers what her comrade Gagaran told her: that when warriors cross swords they sometimes grasp an understanding with their opponents and create a feeling as though they were friends. Jaldabaoth praises Momon's skills and offers the adventurer a proposition. He offers to concede the battle and victory to Momon, allowing both to part their own ways. Evileye is furious at the offer, after all he death and chaos the demon caused. Momon holds her words and allows Jaldabaoth to explain. Despite being annoyed by the woman, Jaldabaoth continues stating that many of their comrades are still fighting with his demons. As of now the horde is on standby, but that could change with a simple mental command by the demon and they will begin rampaging again. Evileye sees that they must defeat him then, only to be informed by Jaldabaoth that even if he dies the demons will still remain and carry out his order. Jaldabaoth begins his withdrawal along with his Demon Maids. Before the group vanishes, Jaldaboath states that it was a shame he could not retrieve his item, and hopes they will never meet again. After they left, Momon soon finds himself hugged furiously by Evileye happy at his victory much to the annoyance of Nabe. Soon they are joined by others: Gazef Stronoff, Tia, Tina, Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, Gagaran, and the other adventurers and warriors. Lakyus asks Momon to do the honors in announcing their victory. Momon is hesitant as it is embarrassing but is encouraged by Evileye. Complying he lifts his sword to the assembled warriors who then cheer. Back at Ro Lente Castle, Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself informs Climb about an item discovered in the warehouse district and that Magician's Guild is currently investigating the item in question. Climb is annoyed that they are unable to punish Eight Fingers who brought the item, attracting Jaldabaoth's attention and causing the invasion. Renner consoles Climb and ask how are the people he saved. He informs her that they are grateful towards the princess. This pleases her and wishes to meet them, but Climb discourages the item believing it will distract them from their hard work. However secretly he knows that the people only felt resentment at their inability to save their families. Climb found it unbearable to hear those words by the very people he put his life on the line but is not willing to disappoint the princess. Renner begins to smile as Climb looks up. She tells him it's okay. However, she has some unfortunate news about the women from the brothel that he and Sebas Tian saved. Apparently they were murdered, their bodies discovered in the slums. Climb is shocked by this asking how this could have happened. Renner confesses it to be her fault as due to the disturbance, all the adventurers had been employed, thus she had to rely on mercenaries as escorts. She scolds herself for not being careful enough, but Climb states she wasn't at fault. Turning to him in tears she embraces him. Climb begins to ask for further investigation, but Renner begs him to let the women rest in peace which he complies, while Renner maliciously smiles. At the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Pestonya Shortcake Wanko and Sebas Tian introduce Tuareninya Veyron to the Homunculus Maids. The Head Maid asks Sebas Tian on how much instruction the human should receive. Sebas Tian tells her to train her as a maid of Nazarick but to not push her beyond her limits. Pestonya jokes that being a maid may be temporary for Tuare as she may quit upon marriage, inferring the relationship between Sebas Tian and the human. Outside of Re-Estize, Momon and Nabe are thanked by Marquis Elias Brandt Dale Raeven and Blue Roses. Conveying King Ramposa III's gratitude Momon is given a letter of appreciation, a plaque exempting him from travel tolls within the Kingdom and dagger from the King. Momon who originally thought poorly of the king is grateful for these gifts. The members of Blue Roses explain that a dagger is usually awarded to nobles and knights. Possibly it will mean that he will soon be ennobled soon. Before departing Momon thanks the Marquis and Blue Roses. Gagaran comments to Evileye that she has been dumped but Evileye states it's okay. But stutters after she is told that she can use teleportation magic to visit Momon in E-Rantel. Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore successfully capture all the members of the Executive Council of Eight Fingers. The dark elves happily inform the crime lords that they will become Nazarick's slaves. This was all due in part to Hilma Cygnaeus, who begs not to be taken back after her torture by Kyouhukou. The elves say it's alright as they need someone to run the organization until they educate the remaining members of the Executive Council. Aura states they now have taken over half of a country, though wonders why Demiurge mentioned planting the seeds of a kingdom. In Arwintar, the capital of the Baharuth Empire, Fluder Paradyne the Imperial Court Wizard reviews a report on Ainz Ooal Gown. He appears to be interested in learning more on the individual especially in magic. Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix is pleased that the old man agrees. Fluder comments on the possibility that Ainz could rival or maybe surpass him in magic. He muses it has been two hundred years since he saw another magic caster more powerful than him. The one being Rigrit Bers Caurau of the Thirteen Heroes. Though he believes currently he has surpassed her, but nothing is certain. Fluder asks the Emperor if he sent any on to the village, but Jircniv does not wish to attract attention. He would prefer to build a friendly relation with Ainz, and if he is a man of such power, invite him into the Empire. Fluder agrees to the plan hoping that Ainz would be the one to help plumb the abyss of magic. Jircniv asks Fluder to gather news on the newest adamantite ranked adventurer that appeared in E-Rantel which the wizard complies with. Major Events * Momon forces Jaldabaoth to retreat, ending the Demon Disturbance. * Momon is hailed a hero to the Re-Estize Kingdom. * Eight Fingers is taken over by Nazarick. * Fluder Paradyne and Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix appear and make plans on Ainz Ooal Gown and Momon. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Momon * Jaldabaoth * Evileye * Gagaran (Flashback) * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Solution Epsilon * Lupusregina Beta * Yuri Alpha * CZ2I28 Delta * Nabe * Tia * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Tina * Gazef Stronoff * Climb * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Tuareninya Veyron * Sebas Tian * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Hilma Cygnaeus New Characters * Fluder Paradyne * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Rigrit Bers Caurau (Flashback) Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle * Hellfire Known Locations * Re-Estize * Great Tomb of Nazarick * Arwintar Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in the Monthly Comp Ace December 2019 Issue. * This chapter concludes the Men of the Kingdom arc. Navigation pl:Rozdział 52 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters